Controverse
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Le cri que venait de manifester Charles fit sursauter le manipulateur de métal. Derrière ses paroles, en reflétaient d'autre bien plus fortes, il le savait.


**Titre : **Controverse  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Charles/Erik léger  
><strong>Rating <strong>: K+  
><strong>Note <strong>: Rien de bien fantastique, j'avais juste envie de rajouter une petite scène qui aurait du se trouver dans le film mais qu'ils ont oublié de mettre parce qu'ils avaient plus de place... Si si, en fait, je suis une des assistantes cachées secrètes de l'ombre. Cette scène se situerait entre le baiser avec Raven et Cuba (ce qui est normalement impossible mais on s'en fout puisque c'est imaginaire, haha). De nouveau, pas de lemon. De toute façon, je trouve que ça n'a pas du tout sa place. Enfin vous verrez bien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Controverse<strong>

Le plastique craqua sous l'assaut des coups de dents répétitifs, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans le bureau depuis quelques minutes. Suivant cela, vint le bruit d'un coup de vent. Ce dernier provenait probablement de la porte de la cuisine, de temps en temps ouverte pour pouvoir aérer la maison entière. Quelques feuilles déposées sur le bureau se soulevèrent sous la brise, s'éparpillant un peu au hasard sur le bois sombre de la table. Bien assez tôt, elles furent reclassées par deux mains tachées d'encre aux majeurs meurtris. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres pincées de l'homme lorsqu'il vit que de sa thèse, rien n'avait changé si ce n'était une phrase qui semblait s'être déposée là par un simple hasard. Phrase qui lui avait prise en tout et pour tout cinq heures à écrire. Ou à écrire et à observer longuement. De nouveau, sa mâchoire se crispa autours de son porte-plume qui s'entama pour de bon, répandant le liquide bleu sur une de ses feuilles, heureusement vierge. Un juron se fit entendre dans la pièce mais fut bientôt étouffé par le son d'une porte s'ouvrant dans un léger grincement.

Charles releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son meilleur (et presque unique) ami. Pas une seule parole ne fut échangée, chacun avait deviné ce que voulait l'autre. Un clignement des yeux, un léger sourire sur des lèvres fines, un mouvement bref de la main vers le corridor. Le message était clair. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes furent l'un en face de l'autre, séparé par un mètre de distance. Ils se jaugèrent du regard avec défi puis s'emboîtèrent le pas dans un silence complice. Il n'était que la fin de la soirée mais déjà le soleil se dissimulait derrière le couvert des arbres qui entouraient la maison.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la demeure, seuls les derniers rayons mourants de l'astre illuminèrent avec faiblesse le perron qui donnait sur la parabole. Sans se concerter, les deux hommes descendirent les quatre marches de pierre puis arrivèrent sur le tapis vert qu'était le gazon fraîchement tondu. Leurs jambes les menèrent jusqu'au bord du lac qui délimitait le parcours du parc, ou plutôt du jardin. Une fois arrivée près d'un vieux saule pleureur, ils s'assirent sur l'une de ses racines, celle qui ressortait le plus de la terre. Peu confortable, certes mais si pratique pour éviter de salir les vêtements. Erik joignit ses mains devant lui, signe qu'il allait bientôt parler.

« Cela va faire longtemps que nous n'avons plus eu l'occasion d'avoir une discutions concrète et je profite de cet instant pour souligner ma désapprobation envers l'éducation restrictive que tu adoptes envers les autres. Raven n'est plus une gamine qui doit être maternée à longueur de journée. À force, elle ne saura jamais se prendre en charge ni s'accepter comme telle. »  
>« Si nous devons venir à ce sujet, il me semble qu'embrasser Raven, ma sœur en l'occurrence, ne... »<p>

Charles se tut sous le regard froid de son ami. Le télépathe ne voulait pas de cette discutions, lui qui croyait qu'ils allaient passer un petit moment tranquille avant le jour J. Mais c'était sans compter la combativité habituelle de l'allemand.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je l'ai fait pour son bien. »  
>« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »<p>

La voix sèche de Charles dénotait cependant. Ses mains étaient venues se serrer sur ses genoux avec une nervosité rare. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

« Ce que je veux juste te faire comprendre, c'est que ce n'est pas en s'affichant ainsi qu'elle arrivera à mieux s'apprécier. On va la pointer du doigt, la traiter de monstre. »  
>« Un jour ou l'autre, nous serons tous montrer du doigt. Cette guerre qui nous implique nous dévoilera au monde entier. Et avant que cela n'arrive, je veux qu'elle comprenne la chance d'appartenir à une race évoluée. »<p>

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux, les yeux rivés vers le lac aux ondes calmes. Malgré le ton un peu cassant que prenait leur dialogue, il régnait entre eux une sérénité construite par l'habitude et le respect. Bientôt de toute façon, ils n'auraient sûrement plus l'occasion de se parler, que se soit pour se disputer ou pour s'échanger des banalités.

« Tu les protèges beaucoup trop. »  
>« Et toi tu les traites comme du bétail qu'on amène à l'abattoir. »<p>

Le plus âgé se crispa et se retourna vivement vers l'autre homme, aussi blanc qu'un linge.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? »  
>« Nous n'avons été tes pions depuis le début, pour combattre Shaw et ses acolytes. Tu n'as que ta vengeance en tête et tu te fiches des dégâts collatéraux. »<br>« C'est toi qui refuse de voir la vérité depuis le début. J'ai beaucoup d'estime envers toi et les autres mais tu as toujours su quel était mon but ici. »  
>« Si tu as réellement de l'estime envers moi, reste ici. Après demain, et encore après. »<br>« Tu refuses de m'accepter comme je suis. C'est toi qui me rejette et après tu me demandes de rester ? »  
>« Je t'ai toujours apprécié comme tu es ! »<p>

Le cri que venait de manifester Charles fit sursauter le manipulateur de métal. Derrière ses paroles, en reflétaient d'autre bien plus fortes, il le savait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard passionné et aimant que le jeune professeur lui lançait. Erik hésita un instant. Il avait attendu cette vengeance depuis si longtemps. Admettons que cela réussisse, qu'il tue Shmidt une fois pour toute. Qu'allait-il faire ensuite ? Son visage se crispa en se rappelant des doutes de Raven, sur son apparence, se rappelant des corps émaciés dans ce camp de concentration et abîmés par la violence et l'abomination. Son devoir était de protéger les mutants. Par la force. Leur montrer qu'ils étaient le nouvel avenir du monde. Mais plus encore, plus que protéger les mutants... C'était protéger Charles. Un besoin viscéral de le tenir entre ses bras s'empara d'Erik. Finalement, son objectif n'était qu'un leurre, cachant le principal. Protéger tout les mutants ? Non... Ce qui était réellement important, c'était la vie de Charles. Mais il n'osait le dire, il n'osait l'admettre. Le télépathe n'était pas l'innocence incarnée, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser. Il avait derrière lui pas mal d'années de beuveries, de doute et de peur. La peur de lui-même. Tellement de peur envers lui-même qu'il en oubliait le plus important, ce que Erik en tout cas, pensait : La peur d'autrui. Charles n'était pas assez méfiant envers les autres et cela inquiétait son ami. Ce n'était plus de l'innocence mais de l'inconscience ! Et cet idiot était tombé amoureux de lui. À croire qu'il aimait se compliquer la vie avec un sociopathe.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du jeune professeur. À en croire sa moue amusée, il avait entendu les pensées de l'autre homme qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, c'était leur dernière soirée et il lui devait bien ça.

« Erik ? »  
>« Oui . »<br>« J'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

Erik se pinça les lèvres puis finit par acquiescer.

« Reviens me voir... »

Le manipulateur de métal se retourna assez vite pour remarquer l'unique larme qu'effaça son ami. Et ce fut assez pour lui briser le cœur.

« Comme de vieux amis... » murmura-t-il en passant sa main à travers la chevelure brune de son compagnon pour apprécier son soyeux.

Ce dernier releva ses yeux céruléens et embués vers l'allemand. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils savaient tout deux ce que l'autre ressentait pour l'un. Mais le silence semblait être leur adage. La nuit était à présent bien entamée et ils ne bougeaient plus, comme figés dans le temps. Une détresse presque palpable émanait de leurs êtres. Erik prit doucement la main de l'autre homme pour la serrer. C'était le seul geste qu'il se permettait de faire. Pas plus.

* * *

><p>Il s'était promis. Promis de ne pas aller plus loin. De ne donner aucun espoir à leur amour, de ne jamais dévoiler ses sentiments pourtant si évident. Mais il était là, agenouillé sur le sable et affublé de ce casque ridicule pour se protéger. Se protéger de quoi bon sang ? De Charles ? Voyons, c'était ridicule. Ce qu'il faisait, c'était protéger le télépathe. De son âme impure et destructrice. Il ne voulait pas que son ami le voit. Il avait si honte. Si honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Erik devait se montrer fort devant les autres, leurs montrer sa détermination. Sauf que là, elle était bel et bien en train de flancher. Son ami était en train de mourir entre ses bras. Une balle plantée dans le bas du dos. Sa douleur semblait être insurmontable. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue, loin de cet œil si lumineux.<p>

« Je te veux à mes cotés. »

Ce n'était pas le _je t'aime _qui lui brûlait le bout des lèvres mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Et il sut qu'il avait touché son but en voyant le regard si profond du télépathe. La chaleur de ses iris pourtant si claires lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing au ventre. Comprenant que finalement, il aurait du tenter cette putain de chance. Tenter le tout pour le tout avec Charles.

Et dans un souffle incertain, Charles murmura :

« Reviens me voir... »


End file.
